


Ghosts of the memories

by WinterMorningFrost



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Blackmail, Childhood Memories, F/F, Fem!Tony, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Howard is a dick, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda Crack, Memories, Non-Graphic Violence, Not really though, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, References to Depression, but kinda, character called toni, ending kinda leads on to other movies, loki is a small sad boy, not exactly a serious story, toni also small sad girl, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMorningFrost/pseuds/WinterMorningFrost
Summary: When Toni quits the avengers after a fight with Steve, a certain (hot) Norse God visits the remaining Avengers. Together the Avengers (and Loki) watch Toni's childhood experiences and her becoming of IronWoman. (aka they watch her childhood memories)





	Ghosts of the memories

It was just a typical day in the Avenger’s tower. Natasha and Clint were sparring in the training room. The score was 12-7 to Natasha. Bruce was meditating with Steve who had finally killed all the punching bags and had decided to try a new form of anger management in the lounge room. Thor was trying to cook pop-tarts in the toaster and burning them… again. Nat and Clint walked into the lounge/kitchen, sweaty and tired. Natasha was wearing jeans and a grey T-shirt that made her vibrant red hair stand out, she was smirking at Clint who was clutching his stomach where she had kicked him in the last match. Clint wrinkled his nose.  
  
“Is Thor trying to cook pop-tarts again?” he asked, looking over at Bruce teaching Steve the proper way to cross his legs when meditating.  
  
“Yep.” Bruce answered with a quick glance towards the kitchen, then looked back to Steve who was a tangled knot of limbs on the floor. “You know maybe we should stop for the day.” he said to Steve, trying not to laugh at him. At that moment Thor burst through the door in a white T- shirt and track pants carrying a yellow plate with a pile of blackened pop-tarts,  
  
“Friends!” he exclaimed, “Would you like some pop tarts?” he offered with a huge smile plastered across his face. They all looked at the black, charred ‘pop-tarts’ and said “No” in perfect unison. “Oh.” said Thor his smile fading but it returned quickly, “More for me.” he said. Thor sat down on one of the three swivel chairs at the bench and started to eat his pop-tarts. The others just shook their heads.  
  
“Does anyone know where Toni is?” Steve asked. He sounded a little ticked off, as he had found no good way to relive his anger. “We’re having an Avengers team meeting today.” he added, to no one in particular.  
  
“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” The Avengers all whipped their heads around to see Toni fully kitted out in a red and gold ski suit that looked a lot like the ironman suit without the head. Her unruly brown hair was tucked up into a beanie and she was grinning like a maniac.  
  
“Toni, it’s only autumn. I don’t think you need to wear that yet.” Bruce stated looking at her shocked. Her grin vanished.  
  
“I’m not wearing this because I’m cold!” she said rolling her eyes, “Pepper and I are going skiing in Japan for the day.” she said her grin returning.  
  
“You’re what?!” Steve asked dangerously, glaring at Toni. “We have a meeting on today that we’ve known about for weeks about the doom bots attack, and you want to go skiing!” he said his voice getting louder.  
  
“Not want, am.” replied Toni who looked slightly hurt.  
  
“You know, I thought you had changed since New York, I thought you were a better person than this.” Steve said disgusted.  
  
“Jeez Cap, it’s only one meeting, I don't know why you're so mad.” Toni said, clearly confused at why he was getting this angry,  
  
“Yeah well, what if there’s an assembling while you wipe-out on the snow slopes?” he said, yelling now.  
  
“A. Who says I’m wiping out? and B. Even if there was an assembling I wouldn’t fight anyway!” she yelled back at him, clearly upset.  
  
“And why would you not be fighting?” he asked dangerously. Toni opened and closed her mouth and looked conflicted. “You’re nothing but a selfish brat who never grew up and uses the money she earned off selling weapons to indulge in whatever whims she has on the day!” he growled. Natasha and Clint stiffened, Toni’s weapons career was a low blow. Toni herself had turned red and glared at Steve,  
  
“Anything else you would like to get off your chest?” she said, so calm it was scary.  
  
“How are you even related to Howard? If you were more like him this team would be all the better.” Steve spat at her. As soon as he said this, whatever was left of Toni’s cool vanished.  
  
“If I were anything like my father the world would be in grave danger!” she screamed at him, tears welling in her eyes. As soon as Toni had said that Pepper walked through the door carrying a present with black wrapping and a silver ribbon bow, which she was rearranging. Toni wiped her eyes and composed herself before Pepper looked up, when she did she smiled and walked over to Toni and pulled her into a kiss. All the other Avengers in the room turned away feeling awkward, except Thor who continued to munch on his horribly burnt pop-tarts. When the two broke apart Pepper handed Toni the present,  
  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONI!!!” she yelled pulling her into a hug. Toni smiled and took the present. She was about to open it when Pepper stopped her, “Open it later.” she said and took the present back.  
  
“It’s your birthday?” Steve spluttered, starting to pale with guilt. “Toni, what I said. I didn’t mean…” he was stopped by Toni’s glare.  
  
“Yes, you did mean what you said, so do not even try to say otherwise.” she said coldly, “and,” she continued, “Since you think I’m such a poor asset to the team,” she said gesturing to said ‘team’ and Pepper who were watching nervously on the six seater couch. No one who made Toni angry lived very long afterwards. “I quit.” she finished, to surprised gasps from everyone. “Come on Pepper if we don’t go now we won’t get to ski at all.” Toni said, starting to walk out of the room.  
  
“Wa...wait, you what?” Steve stuttered, scared of what he had done. Toni turned around to face him,  
  
“You heard me,” she said, “I quit the Avengers. I quit being Ironwoman. I quit everything!” And with that she turned around and stormed out of the room. Steve watched her go. Gobsmacked, he turned to the other avengers to see their reactions. They were all glaring at him.  
  
“What have you done?” Natasha hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leaves kudo's!


End file.
